Not Good Enough
by mayawolfie
Summary: Evie always felt different to the others, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Try as she may, she just doesn't do as well at being good as everyone else. / AU where Evie was raised in Auradon, and discovers that she's not as ordinary as she thinks. (shitty title- subject to change)
1. The Immaculate Conception

As you can imagine, the villains were not pitied on the island. And despite their fearsome reputations, they most certainly were not safe. Not in the slightest.

This can be said especially for a queen. An evil queen, in particular. Her beauty, while she loved it dearly, attracted unwanted attention from the violent monsters that she lived amongst- the vile, dirty creatures that were put on the island for crimes such as abuse and rape. She blames herself for leaving the castle late at night. It was a mistake.

And to her horror, despite the common knowledge that villains do not fear anything, she couldn't swallow the horrible sickly feeling when she missed her monthly gift. And even worse when she noticed her stomach begin to swell.

 _Is this what I have come to,_ she thought bitterly, _Once striking fear into the hearts around me, and now I fear a baby? A tiny, harmless child?_

The Queen blamed her fear on the fact that her beauty would be compromised in the coming months- dark circles, stretch marks and, god forbid, _sagging_. But she knew in her heart- her dark, twisted heart that it was because she couldn't bring herself to raise a child in such a horrible, dangerous place. _Yes,_ it would be the most evil thing of all to subject a child to the horrors of the island, but the Queen, quite honestly, was tired. She decided to stick to poisoning the animals that wandered into her castle grounds and intimidating the common-folk, and just that.

In the coming months, the Queen avoided the village and all but disappeared from civilisation. She relied on the goblin's fruit and vegetable cart that passed by her home three times a week, and in return for vials of potions that the Queen cooked up in her kitchen, they brought her other things like bread and cheese. When her clothes began to tighten, she made new ones, crinkling her nose in disgust as she took her measurements. This vile little creature will _surely_ be the death of her, she would think.

And when the time came, the Queen braved it alone. She kept reminding herself to concoct a potion that would cause the consumer's stomach to twist and cause the pain that she was going through because it was the worst pain she had ever felt in all her life. It made her scream and groan and curse the little creature. In fact, she was sure she hated it more than Snow White. And that was saying something. Sweat rolled down her forehead, her hair stuck to her face. With a final push, she howled, cursing the child once more.

An animalistic screech pierced the air. The Queen fell back on her pillows, sweating and exhausted, uncomfortable at the squishy wetness pooling around her lower torso. She caught her breath before hesitantly leaning forward, peering at the space between her legs.

A bald, slimy, squirming thing lay on its back, its mouth open wide and clean, not pausing for breath as it wailed within an inch of its life. _Literally._ She noted that the _it_ was in fact, a girl. A shiny, bloodied sheen coated the baby's skin, and the Queen wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had heard of women marvelling at their children the very second they come into the world, and the thought of believing that this creature was beautiful was beyond her.

The Queen took the long knife from her side table and spun in her hands for a few moments. She scrutinised the wriggling thing, deciding on the best way to do it. Which way should she tilt it? What will be the most effective, the quickest? Upon deciding, she flipped the knife once more, grasping the handle, and promptly sliced the cord that connected them. The baby wailed once more, and the Queen tutted, wrapping her in a cloth and wiping the slime from her body.

"Oh hush now, stop crying you vile little creature." She lay back on the pillows once more, gently rocking her arms, and the baby stilled at once, her once piercing cries now no more than soft _ih's_ and _uh's_.

Then something changed in the Queen's heart. Something hit her with great force, but the queen couldn't quite make sense of it. Something inside her softened as she gazed at the baby- _her baby's,_ face. Her little eyes, not yet open, and her round cheeks tinged pink, and her perfect little lips. A tiny, delicate hand rested under her chin. The queen marvelled at how tiny and perfect her fingernails were.

With a start, the queen realised what she was feeling was love.

For the first time in her life, the Queen felt love, and lots of it. It filled her up and poured out of her, warming her heart and clouding her head. A tear squeezed from her eye and rolled down her cheek, and in that moment, mere moments after feeling the abundance of love, her heart broke because she knew she couldn't keep her. If this child were to grow up happy, and the Queen wanted nothing more than that, she would have to let her go. And that meant getting her off the island.

With haste, she cleaned and dressed herself and gathered the clothes that she had made for the baby from the cupboard. After washing her in the sink she changed her and wrapped her in blankets, before nesting her in a basket.

The Queen refused to let her emotions get in the way. She was a queen- an evil on at that, and she would not cry; she would not let her heart determine her feelings. That was the way it was supposed to be. She passed a mirror and paused, glancing at herself. The bump was gone. She ran her hands over her stomach, flat once more, and cracked a smile. This was who she really was.

The Queen fled her castle under a black sky, the only light coming from the moon above. The hooded cloak fell low over he eyes, ensuring that her identity remain secret if she were to cross paths with anyone. With the basket tucked under her arm, covered by her cloak, she made for the docks.

A shipment of leftovers from Auradon's tables came in that morning so the ship would head back as soon as the sun rose the next. The Queen knew the only way that she could get the child off the island would be by hiding her in the ship.

The roads were dark and the Queen, still haunted by the memories of what had happened, had to swallow her fear and push on. She jumped at every shadow, and flinched at every noise, but she made it to the docks unscathed. On the ship, she hid the baby beneath the deck, in with the empty barrels and ropes. She briefly lit the lights on the wall and knelt next to the basket, removing the lid and gazing at her child.

The baby had opened her eyes by then, and the Queen's eyes, despite her own wishes, welled up when she saw that her eyes were a dark, deep brown- just like her own. Suddenly the sight became too much for her, she kissed the baby on her head and told her she loved her. After tucking a letter into the blanket and checking that the tiara she had put in earlier was still safely tucked away, she removed the heavy ruby from her necklace and placed it over the child. Even though she would grow up without royal parents, the Queen wanted her to have some notion that she was royal herself. Her job was now done.

The Queen stroked her cheek with the back of her hand and kissed her once more, before placing the lid back on he basket, turning off the light and stealing away into the night.

The next morning, as the sun rose high over the horizon, the Queen watched the ship sail seamlessly away, towards Auradon, and towards a brighter future for the child she gave up. She did not cry. She was a Queen.

And she told herself that she would not miss the child. Absolutely not.


	2. A Princess, Sleeping in a Drawer

She leans on the table, chubby arms holding her up as she bends towards the freshly frosted birthday cake. Five candles stand up in a neat little circle, and she blows them out with sweet baby breath. The smoke curls into the air and everyone claps, jumping into a lively chorus of _For she's a jolly good fellow!_

She laughs jubilantly, the heavy red ruby hitting her chest. Her mother reappears beside her with a bundle of gifts, setting them on the table before the little girl, surprising her.

"Oh Mama! Thank you!" She hugs her mother, before ripping into the gifts.

Evie knows that this is a big birthday. She's five now, which means she can go to school and learn lots of new things like the other kids in the village. She's been waiting to go to school ever since her mother told her about it, and she's made sure to practice her counting so that she's ready.

Evie counts _everything_ : the eggs in their chicken coup every morning, the rolls of fabric in her mother's dress shop, all the people she sees on their walk to the village. This morning as she ate her breakfast she counted the bunting that hung around the kitchen. She knows that she'll be one of the best in the class.

Evie looks up from her presents, realising that people seem to be leaving.

"Wait!" She cries, a chubby arm shooting out, "Where are you going?"

Her mother sighs; glancing at her fellow shopkeepers and market stalls men. Today is a Saturday, the busiest day in the village and they have to get back to their businesses. But they didn't mind visiting; everyone in the community adores Evie.

"They have to get back to their shops dear, but don't worry, we'll see them all again later." She says gently.

Evie understands and smiles, as her mother disappears into the back of the house. She gives them a wave as they leave the house, shouting, "Thank you Mr. Willoughby! Thank you Mrs. Errilly! Thank you Mrs. Colby and Mrs. Weber! Thank you…"

In the back of the cottage, Emily Woods gazes at the glimmering tiara that sits at the back of her wardrobe, a fat ruby sitting proudly at its centre. She bites her lip, remembering the day she found it; along with the child she now calls her daughter.

 _It was Sunday morning, and this particular Sunday it was Emily's turn on the rota to help unload the ship when it returned from the Isle. It was late August and the chill was starting to creep into the early morning air. Emily walked briskly to the docks, pulling her coat closer around her._

 _Beneath the ships' deck, she rolled the barrels and hauled the ropes towards the door to be lifted out and filled once again. But this morning was different; a basket, small and old, sat still in the middle of a pile of rope. Some days there were boxes; the odd crate may appear, but there were never baskets. It beckoned Emily to take a look._

 _A mix of shock and horror filled the dressmaker after she lifted the lid. A baby! So young it looked barely a day old. On a ship!_

 _Emily panicked, knowing full well where this baby came from but choosing not to believe it. She knew that if the baby was found by anyone else it would be brought to the king and…she didn't want to think about it any further. Their king may be fair and just, but when it came to the villains it was all about disposing them, no matter what age._

 _She had to get the baby to safety._

 _Placing the lid back on the basket, she took her coat and rolled it around the basket until the wicker couldn't be seen. Then she listened for any sign of life above deck. Pleased at the silence, she crept up onto the deck and looked around, proceeding only when she was sure no one was around._

 _Emily prayed that the baby didn't start to cry. That would surely attract attention, and it would ensure the capture of the baby and punishment of herself._

 _She half-walked, half-ran all the way to her cottage on the outskirts of the village, not daring to stop for anything in fear of being caught. It was when her door was safely shut did she realize she had been holding her breath. Placing the basket on the table, she removed the lid and sat down, staring at the baby. It was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen in her life. She didn't know the reason why whoever gave this child up, but she was certain of one thing; it was definitely sad._

 _Carefully, apprehensively, she lifted the baby from the basket. It started to cry, and Emily hushed, holding it close to her chest and rocking it gently. The baby calmed once more, staring at her with enormous brown eyes. Emily melted. She had to protect this baby, and that meant raising it on her own._

 _Later, after she had set the child into a make-shift crib made out of a drawer and some blankets, she discovered the letter, the necklace, and to her shock, the tiara. It was that moment where she truly realised what she had gotten herself into._

 _Emily's knees buckled and she sat with a thump at the kitchen table whilst reading the letter. The child she saved is the child of Grimhilde, one of the worst villains in Auradon's history. The child of the Evil Queen who poisoned a princess that Emily had made a dress for just last week. The child of a queen._

 _Which meant that she was now committing to raising a princess._

 _Emily glanced down the hall, where the baby slept. What a sight, she thought, a royal princess, sleeping in a drawer._

 _She knew that she had to keep the child's identity a secret, even from her. It was essential for her safety. Setting the tiara on the table, she continued reading. The Queen's beautiful cursive stated that the child's name is Evie, and that she was in fact, only a day old. She signed off with a threat, writing that she would know if any harm came to her child, and that she would find a way to make sure the debt would be paid._

 _She's called the Evil Queen for a reason, she thought. Folding the letter in half, and gathering the tiara and necklace, she walked to her room and hid them all at the back of her wardrobe. She paused, thinking, before changing her mind and taking out the necklace. The Queen sent it with her for a reason, after all._

 _Across the room, Evie stirred, waking with a loud wail. Emily hurried to her, fixing the newly made baby-grow before lifting her into her arms and rocking her._

" _Easy now," She hushed, her voice soft, "Its alright Evie, you're safe now."_

 _She kissed her on the head, beginning to hum to her favourite tune of 'Lavender's Blue'. She would protect this baby, come hell or high water, she knew this for sure._

Emily was snapped out of her memory as the now five-year-old Evie came bouncing down the hall. She shut the wardrobe immediately. Evie, whose blue hair now reached just below her shoulders, climbed onto the bed and bounced. The ruby swung bumped off her chest.

"Mama, can I wear my new dress please?" She said, her cheeks particularly rosy.

Emily smiled, saying yes. She reached for her and Evie jumped from the bed into her arms, laughing. She slung her little arms around her neck, and they walked together to change for her birthday.


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Hello lovelies. I cannot thank you enough for your beautiful comments. You're all so kind! i'm thinking of changing Evie's last name to Hart- I had a plan for someone else with that last name but I realised that that character can't exist here. Thoughts?**

Evie knew there was something different about her from a young age. This primarily came from noticing that she was the only girl in the village with naturally blue hair. But it became more apparent in goodness class, the class she always found the hardest while all of the other kids excelled at it. She just could never get her head around it, and she tried so very hard.

One day, after finishing a new skirt she had made, Evie wandered around her mothers shop, examining the fabrics, mentally putting together designs. She noticed that the ladder that her mother used to reach the fabrics on the top shelf was still propped up, and Evie's heart fluttered. Her mother never left it up, and Evie was never able to move the heavy ladder herself, so curiosity got the better of her and she scurried up, unafraid.

What she found were the most interesting rolls of fabric she had ever seen. It wasn't soft, like most; it was smooth and shiny and cold. She loved it instantly.

Her mother shrieked when she found her. Pulling her off the ladder, she scolded her for doing something dangerous. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ she said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." Evie grinned, proud of what she had said. She had read it before in a book from the library.

But her mother wasn't as impressed.

"Evie, you know not to do that. I've told you before- you're not allowed on the ladder. What if you had fallen? This could've been a lot worse!"

But Evie wasn't listening; she was too preoccupied with the beautiful fabric she had found.

'What fabric is that on the top shelf? Its really nice!"

Her mother froze, a flash of worry crossing her face, "Darling that's called leather. No one around here wears it because its thought to be a villains fabric. Just forget about it."

But Evie couldn't forget. A few years later, when the then twelve-year-old Evie was strong enough to move the ladder herself, she favoured the dark blue and hid it in her room. After waiting till her mother was out, Evie worked magic with the fabric. She made dresses and coats and capes- she had enough since nobody ever wanted it, and revelled in how wearing it made her feel. She felt important.

She felt important, of course- until the kids at school gasped and whispered and pointed and laughed. Evie had the privilege of attending Auradon's Private Middle School- the school where all the princes and princesses and lords and ladies and their faithful companions went. This was because her mother, the best seamstress in the country, made gowns and dresses for the queen herself.

To make matters worse, she was out-casted even more when they learned about rape in 8th grade, and everyone whispered about her, as the rumour was that she was the product of one. Evie sank three sizes in her seat, ashamed.

But she stayed true to herself, no matter what the kids said or how much disdain her mother showed for her leather outfits.

This was hard sometimes. Audrey and her posse of other princesses made remarks about her as she passed in the hallway, or in the line for lunch, or directing spiteful things at her when answering questions in class.

 _I never thought blue could look so ugly. Do you think her father ran away when she was a baby because he was so disgusted? She could at least put some make-up on, for goodness sake. Yeesh, is she eating something sour or is that just her face? She looks kind of like a whale, doesn't she? She must think she's royal, how sad is that?_

The teachers never said anything; their parents were kings and queens- how could they?

With each passing day and with each nasty comment, Evie felt more determined to look pretty. She stopped reading so much; instead, she switched it for practising how to apply blusher and foundation. She curled her hair rather than letting it fall free down her back like she had for so long. When she used to find solace in knowledge and learning, she now looked for it in a mirror. Ironically, she never found it.

She started wearing a tiara everyday just to spite Audrey.

And by the time she was fourteen, the youngest in ninth grade, she knew she was the prettiest. She knew that Audrey knew it too.

She knew that when she walked down the hall, her tiara shining and her faithful ruby swinging round her neck, she was wanted. This was obvious in the boy's wandering eyes, and the girls envious ones. The thought alone boosted her confidence.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was talented too. Evie was a keen ballerina, having classes three times a week, which she juggled with debating practice and fashion design, and parties at the weekends. Despite her obvious popularity and talent and beauty, her mother wasn't happy.

"Evie, please tell me why your grades have gone down _again_. What happened? You used to do so well!" She cried, exasperated.

Evie would just shrug, and pull out her pocket mirror to inspect her lipstick. She liked to tell herself that she was the fairest of them all, and to be that she had to be perfect.

It makes sense that after Evie began to care about her looks more than her smarts, both girls and boys started to desire her. She welcomes both with open arms. Its never serious though, Evie makes sure of that. She runs away before anyone can sink his or her teeth in too deep. To be the fairest, she has to be desired. To be desired, she has to keep herself available. Plus, she's far too busy to be held up by anyone.

This life suits Evie. She enjoys it. But there's still something that niggles at the back of her mind, all day, everyday; after all these years, she still feels different.

She remembers how she finished at the bottom of the class in Goodness 101 in elementary school, a class that came easy to everyone. It was strange because she finished everything else with the highest grades.

She's also curious about her mother's wardrobe. For some reason unknown to her, the wardrobe is always kept locked. She would ignore it, but if something as basic as a simple wardrobe is locked then there must be something that her mother is hiding. Every time she asks her mother brushes her off and doesn't give her a straight answer. But she doesn't worry too much. She can't give herself worry lines.

.

"Evie! Evie, hey! Wait up!"

Evie turns on her heel to face Ben, who's jogging up the hallway to meet her. She smiles; Ben's always been a good friend to her. They used to play together when her mother made dresses for the queen.

"Hey Ben, what's up?"

He catches up to her and says, "I have a job for you. And just hear me out, okay? Please don't run screaming the other way until I've finished."

Evie makes a face jokingly at his proposal, but waits for him to continue.

"So, I've kinda decided that my first royal proclamation is to give some of the children from the Isle of the Lost a chance at a new life here, on Auradon. And I'd like you to be their official guide." Ben makes jazz hands and mumbles _Ta-dah_ half-heartedly. He braces himself for a shriek of protest. But instead he gets a very different answer.

"Of course! How cool!" She gushes, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Relieved, Ben relaxes, "Oh my god, that's great. I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why? I'd love to!" She says, "I can't wait!"

"You don't have to- they're coming tomorrow. Jafar's son, Cruella's son and Maleficent's daughter." Ben is afraid that Evie will change her mind, but she grins even wider.

"They sound charming. What time to I start?"

Ben fills her in on the details as the bell rings, signalling class. Something starts to twist in Evie's stomach. She's not sure why the villains are making her so excited, and she's a little bit afraid to find out.

But you know what they say; _Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back._

* * *

 **Also- unfortunately, I start the biggest most important year of school ever in a few days, so I will not be able to update regularly. I'll try my very hardest though.**


	4. It's A Long Story

**ello ello. just a quick note to say that evie's last name has been changed to Hart. woohoo for stupid changes.**

* * *

 _"Lavender's green, d_ _illy dilly, l_ _avender's blue-_ _If you love me, d_ _illy dilly,_ _I will love you."_

Naturally, the first thing one would do upon hearing such a beautiful singing voice is rush to find out who it belongs to. But in this case, everyone knows it belongs to none other than lovely Evie, who every Friday flies through the village on her bike on her way home. The village as a whole looks forward to the time when the wheels of her bike bump over the wobbly cobbled streets and keep their windows open in order to catch a listen of her beautiful singing.

Evie, despite being a full-time boarder Auradon Prep, always makes time to go home for a few hours on a Friday to visit her mother and recall the events of her week. This Friday is no different; in fact, she's more eager than usual because she has yet to tell her mother about the wonderful job that Prince Ben has bestowed upon her. She pedals faster than ever before and sings the song she spent her childhood singing even louder. Catching glimpses of her old village friends in their windows, she giggles.

By the time she reaches her old home, her heart is in her mouth and her lungs are lacking in air.

"Mom!" She yells, bursting through the half-stable back door, "Mom!"

Evie stops, pausing in the empty kitchen to listen for any sign of life. Nothing.

"Mom?" She says again, her brow creasing. Then the distinct whirring of a sewing machine catches her ear, and she marches down to her mothers studio where she finds her bent over the machine, several pins between her lips and her glasses askew on her nose.

"Mom, I have great news!"

Her mother doesn't look up, "Evie dear, what have I told you about bursting into a room like a wild goose? Its very unladylike."

Evie nods, clears her throat, and goes to start again, but her mother sends her a look.

"And good heavens, look at the state of you! Did you fly through a few pigsties on your way here?"

Looking at her knees, Evie grimaces. They're lightly speckled with dirt, but it's nothing major. Feeling a little less excited and little more defeated, Evie presses on, but once more, she's cut off.

"If this is news about the upcoming coronation and your gown, you can zip it. I'm positively snowed under with work and I know you're well able to do the stitching by yourself." She looks back at the machine, the pins in her mouth causing her voice to be slightly warbled.

When Evie doesn't say anything and stands in the doorway, staring, her mother huffs and sits back from her work. She sets the pins down.

"Evie dear, stop standing there with your mouth open like a cat. What do you want to tell me, for goodness sakes."

Evie decides she won't tell her, just because her mother is too busy to care.

"Nevermind," She says glumly, shrugging it off, "It's not important."

Her mother doesn't question it, and the sewing machine comes back to life. As Evie is walking back to the kitchen, her heels clacking against the wooden floors, her mother calls after her, "Love you dear!"

Evie just sighs.

.

Saturday morning comes and Evie is up extra early to prepare for their new guests. Before, Evie had her own room in the campus, a smaller one given the method of payment for her board, but Ben has upgraded her to a bigger room that she can share with the new girl. Evie's never had a roommate, and she's _ecstatic._

Ben knows little to nothing about them so there isn't much research she can do, so she sticks to drawing up their class schedules in pretty, decorative writing and preparing their rooms by lighting candles to make them smell nice. She also draws up school maps and leaves little candies she bought on their bedside tables. Pleased with her work, she makes her way to the main foyer to meet Ben and Fairy Godmother.

"You ready?" He asks her, and she nods. Much to her dislike, Audrey appears out of nowhere and links arms with him, shooting her a smug look as Ben turns his head towards the car pulling up outside. Evie ignores it, _act like a lady and not like a bitch,_ and walks with her head high behind them, her faithful tiara sparkling in the sun.

The new kids tumble out of the limo quite unceremoniously, and despite her size, it's quite obvious by her stance that the sharp, snarky purple-headed girl is the leader. The two boys, one tall and one short, pause mid-wrestle and scramble off the ground, bashfully brushing themselves off as the girl rolls her eyes. Fairy Godmother starts her speech about the school and Evie fights the urge to roll her eyes. In the process, her catches the new girl looking at her. She looks away immediately, but Evie giggles, swearing that she can see a blush on the girl's pale cheeks.

The tall boy, introduced as Jay, makes Evie laugh again at his attempt to flirt with her, to which Carlos, the smaller boy, comes up behind him and yanks him back, red-faced. The girl introduces herself as Mal, and Evie can tell she not only expects, but also wants people to fear her. And she certainly will scare people, but not Evie. Instead, Evie is intrigued.

Ben excuses himself and Audrey, and motions for Evie to take over, giving her a nod of encouragement before exiting the scene, Audrey on his arm. Evie approaches them slowly, beaming.

"Hi guys. Sorry about Fairy Godmother, she comes off a bit strong."

Mal snorts. Evie continues, "I've been assigned to be your guide as you get used to Auradon Prep in the coming weeks. If you're lost, struggling, confused, or just need someone to talk to- I'm your girl."

Mal puts her hands on her hips and takes a step forward, "Thanks, but no thanks. We're perfectly capable."

Before Evie can argue, Mal whistles at the two boys and starts walking away, in the direction of the tourney fields. Evie smiles a her shoes, before pulling her schedules out of her bag and calling out to them, waving the papers.

"Um, so unless you're planning on playing some sports, you're going in the wrong direction."

The three pause, and turn around. Jay snickers and elbows Mal, to which she returns with a punch in the arm.

"If you'll follow me please." Evie grins.

Jay and Carlos glance at Mal, who purses her lips. She eventually walks back, the two boys on her tail, and follows Evie past the foyer and up the stairs to the dorms.

Evie settles the boys in their room, laughing at their antics over the candy she left, and shuts the door. Mal meets her gaze with a look of boredom.

"So, where's my room?"

Evie positively bursts, " _Our_ room is just down here."

Mal's eyes very nearly pop out of her head, "Excuse me? _Our room?_ "

"We're roommates!" Evie cries happily, walking to the next door down. She glances at Mal, standing where she left her, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Oh no." Mal says, marching after her into the room, "I'm not having a roommate. No way."

Trying to hide her hurt by reminding herself that _Mal is technically a villian,_ Evie plasters a grin on her face.

"Sorry Mal, it can't be changed. Besides, you might find it fun."

Mal opens her mouth to protest again, but she shuts it almost immediately. She marches to one of the beds and falls onto it dramatically, crossing her arms.

" _Fine_." She mumbles, before looking back at Evie, "I don't care if this is your bed. Its mine now."

Evie smiles, "Oh, don't worry. I didn't pick a side because I wanted to let you pick."

Mal stares at her, emotionless, before mumbling, "Whatever."

Despite her rough exterior, Evie feels like Mal is a softie on the inside. She's really looking forward to possibly finding a friend in her- and _god knows_ she needs one.

.

After dinner, as the dorm heads are doing room checks before lights out, Mal breaks the silence. She's lying sideways on her bed, one hand propping her head up, the other sketching in her sketchbook.

"When you said earlier about letting me pick sides- were you not already here? Did the girl before me leave or something?"

Evie looks up form her book and shrugs, "This is my first night in this room too. See, I'm not royal and I'm not a side-kick either, so people like me get small rooms on the other side of campus. Its a status thing. I guess I have you to thank for this. I'm in here because I'm your guide."

Mal thinks thats slightly barbaric. She didn't expect the people of Auradon to be as mean as the people of the Isle. _Maybe its just snobbery_ , she thinks.

"Don't mention it." Mal says, comparing the similarities between the picture of Evie nestled on her bed with a book and the drawing in her sketchbook that she's been working on the last half hour. There's something about Evie that just beckons to be noticed, because Mal knew from the second she saw her, she just _had to_ draw her.

"So if you're not a princess, then why do you wear a tiara?"

Evie waves her hand dismissively, "I'm proving a point."

When Mal looks at her expectantly, Evie sighs and says, "It's a long story."

The other girl gives a stiff nod, and returns to her drawing. They fall into silence once more.

"I like you hair."

Mal looks up again to meet Evie's eyes, and they seem so genuine. It's a shock to Mal, because anyone who's ever said it to her has never meant it in a nice way.

"Same." She says, and Evie's face lights up. She adds, "I didn't think anyone here had coloured hair. Do you dye it?"

Evie shakes her head, "Nope. All natural. And people here don't, it's always just been me. It's weird."

"Weird." Mal agrees, and the two fall back into comfortable silence. There's a beat before Evie clears her throat. She fiddles with the ends of her blue ponytail.

"So, um, I really did mean what I said earlier about being here if you need me, like, I know there mightn't have been a lot of people on the Isle who cared-" Evie stops, her eyes widening and flicking over to read Mal's expression, before adding, " _Not that people didn't care about you or anything_ , um, but I just wanted you to know that if you want a friend here I'll be happy to be it."

She closes her book and rubs her hand across the cover nervously, "I'd really like to be your friend Mal."

And Mal is so taken back by her words that she almost, _almost,_ smiles. But she doesn't. Instead, she looks at her drawing and reaches for the rose pink colouring pencil to colour in the blush on Evie's cheeks, _that she most certainly does not find adorable_ , and says, "I guess we're friends then."

She sneaks a glance at Evie to see her smile down at her lap, and she thinks, _yeah, I most definitely want to be your friend._

* * *

 **hey hey here you go. definitely not my favourite chapter but what can you do. reviews are chicken soup for the writers motivation (please review i love u all)**


	5. If I Were Genevieve, Where Would I Be?

**I AM ALIVE. School's been hectic, I appreciate your patience. I want to make a quick note- I'm changing Evie's last name to Grimm (I know, second time, I'm so sorry). The reason being, Grimm; FORESHADOWING.**

 **.**

It's only been a week, _a measly seven days_ , and Evie wants to tear her hair out.

The Isle kids- _Evie refuses to call them villains-_ have not settled in at all, and everybody, even Ben, are doubting the plan. Evie will not give up, but she's wearing thin.

It was bad when Jay sent two guys to the nurses office after they had, and she quotes, ' _Looked at him the wrong way'._ But it was worse when she was called out of class to sit with Jay outside Fairy Godmother's office, dabbing the blood away from his lip while pleading him to stop letting his anger get the better of him. She's also noticed the growing hoard of treasures stashed away under his bed, and she knows that nothing under there belongs to him.

She's had to rescue Carlos from the confines of a locker multiple times, and found him just in time before some kid dunked his head in the toilet. She had heard the pleading coming form the boy's bathroom and marched inside without a second thought, and all the boys standing by quickly adverted their gaze to the floor in fear of her. Her fearsome reputation comes from the many times that people have crossed her and have had their grades suddenly plummet, or half the clothes in their closet are ripped to shreds, or their deepest darkest secret is suddenly the gossip of the school. It helped in times like that, because Carlos was handed over the second Evie looked at the perpetrator.

Don't even get her started on Mal. By the time Friday evening rolled around she had visited Fairy Godmother's office twice and received an instant detention. Evie had to literally restrain her before she ripped Audrey's throat out after the Princess had purposely knocked her shoulder into her, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about letting her do it. Afterwards, when Evie had pulled Mal into an empty classroom and calmed her down, Mal had raised her eyebrows at her.

"You hesitated. I saw it. What's the deal between you and her?"

Evie had huffed and mumbled something incomprehensible, before looking at her sternly and saying, "Forget it."

It was obvious- Evie needed advice. And fast.

The cold november air bites at her cheeks as she rushes into the garden of her cottage, and she sighs in relief as she opens the back door and the hot blast of kitchen air hits her face. Her mother, clad in a floral apron and standing in front of the stove, whirls around at the sound of the door. A large smile spreads across her face upon seeing her daughter.

"Evie my love, what a surprise!' She says, walking across the kitchen with her arms outstretched. After hugging, Evie beelines for the aga and holds her hands above it, savoring the warmth.

"Mom, I need help." She says, her back turned and eyes closed. A hand rests on her shoulder and her mother appears beside her.

"Are you alright?" She asks, worry clear in her voice, "What's wrong?"

Evie opens her eyes and turns to her, "I'm fine Mom. It's not actually me."

Her mother visibly relaxes, and nods for her to continue.

"So, there's these new kids at school, and Ben appointed me their personal guide, to help them get used to Auradon."

"You'd be brilliant at that, with you being so kind." Her mother beams, gently stroking her hair.

Evie smiles at the affection, "Well, they're from the Isle, and they're having a real-"

She's cut off instantly by her mother, who has gone from calm to frantic in a split second.

"What? The Isle? Oh no, oh no, Evie you are not allowed near them, do you hear me? Don't go near them again, tell Ben he has to find someone else!" She grabs Evie by the arms, shaking her a little. They both jump when the kettle starts screaming on the aga next to them, and Evie retreats to the kitchen table while her mother tends to the kettle.

"Mom, relax. They're okay. They're nice, it's alright."

Her mother looks stricken, "Evie no, they're from the Isle! They were raised by villians! It's dangerous!"

She flies across the room, pulling up a chair beside Evie and clasping their hands together.

"Please Evie, you don't understand-"

Evie rips her hands away, "What don't I understand? Why are you acting so weird? I'm safe, they're not their parents!"

Unbeknownst to Evie, her mother is trying her hardest not to cry, fighting back the fear that's suddenly spread through her. All she can think of is that this is some sort of scheme to steal Evie away from her, that Grimhilde is plotting to get her daughter back. Emily knows she hasn't been ideal in the mother department these last few months, but thats because of her workload. She's older now, not as in tune with current dress-making that she used to be, and to keep Evie in school she has to work much harder than before. If Evie were taken away from her, she doesn't know what she'd do.

"Please Evie, I'm begging you, there's a lot you don't understand, this feels wrong-"

"What is it that I don't understand, mother?" Evie says, standing up so fast that her chair topples over, "The only thing I don't understand is why you're so quick to judge them? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No! No, just please listen! You have to stay away from them, for your own safety!"

Evie stares at her for a moment, before glaring at her. "I can't believe you."

She turns on her heel, ignoring the desperate calls form her mother and speeding away from the cottage on her bike. _I'll prove her wrong,_ she thinks furiously, _I have to._

Meanwhile, back in Auradon Prep, three figures are creeping silently through the blackened halls. Well, _t_ _rying_ to creep silently seems more accurate.

"Carlos! Step on one more creaky floorboard, I fucking dare you."

"It's not my fault! I don't know where the creaky floorboards are!"

"For the love of Lucifer," Mal whispers harshly, "Both of you are making noise. Stop arguing."

She takes the stolen pin from Evie's desk out of her pocket and sticks it in the keyhole of the records room, fiddling around a little until they hear the satisfactory click and the door swings open.

"Boo-yah."

They close the door gently and switch on their torches, shining them around the room until Carlos spots the student drawer and races over to it, Jay and Mal following immediately.

"Fuck, it's under second names. We're gonna have to look through every one to find her." Jay says, exasperated.

"Quit being dramatic," Mal grumbles, pushing a handful of files into his gut, "Genevieve's in here somewhere."

"If I were Genevieve, where would I be?" Carlos sing-songs from the floor, cross-legged and already buried underneath files.

Before their departure from the Isle, Grimhilde, in all her venomous glory, had shown up on Mal's door. A good friend of Maleficent, she waltzed inside without being invited and asked the three to carry out a task for her. Apparently, she had a daughter. A daughter that she had placed on a boat and sent away to Auradon, and now she was asking for them to find her. This was news even to Maleficent, and after the initial rage of finding out that her friend had had a child and not told her, she had made Mal promise to go through with Grimhilde's request. Which is why the three of them are snooping through the school's records, two hours past curfew.

"Could the Evil Queen not have given us more than just a name? Like, it's not much to go on."

Mal glares at Jay, confused as to why she feels the need to defend the Queen, but says anyway, "The baby was a few goddamn hours old Jay. What else could she have given us?"

"She did mention brown eyes. And there's the mirror." Carlos says, rifling through papers. He looks up, "Tell me again why we couldn't just ask Evie?"

"For hell's sake," Mal cries, before dropping back down to a whisper, "And have her want to know why _we_ want to know that? Make her suspicious? Lucifer's sake Carlos, did you learn anything in stealth class?"

Carlos mumbles something incoherent and turns back to his file.

The sound of a door opening from down the hall makes them all freeze. The following footsteps cause them all to go into a frenzy, dropping the files they hold to the floor and dashing for the window. They've barely escaped into the undergrowth when the light in the room flicks on and someone gasps. Sprinting across the quad, Mal punches them both in the arm as she outruns them, saying, "I told you both to be quiet! Now we'll have to go back tomorrow!"

When Mal reaches her room, she bursts inside and leans back against the doorframe, eyes closed and panting as she struggles to regain her breath. When she opens them, she's met by the gaze of Evie, who sits on her bed, eyes wide in a mix of confusion and shock.

"Mal..." She begins, but she cuts her off.

"Hey Evie!" Mal sing-songs, strolling to her closet, "Just back from a run, you know, cause, uh, excercise is good."

Evie nods, still looking confused, but doesn't question her any further and returns to her book. Mal pulls her pyjama shirt over her head and glances at her suspiciously.

"So uh, where were you earlier?"

Evie shrugs, hiding the anger boiling in her stomach, "Visited my mom. Had some tea. The usual."

The other girl nods, and climbs into bed. Evie places the book on her bedside table and reaches to turn off the light. Outside, it's raining hard, and the noise of the drops bouncing off the glass fills the otherwise silent room. Mal thinks again of the baby princess and the chance she got at a better life, even if it meant her not knowing that she was in fact a princess. After a moment of hesitation, Mal rolls over and looks at Evie, her face just visible in the darkness.

"Evie?" She whispers, and the other girl hums softly in response.

"What was it like to grow up here?"

Evie's eyes open and they stare at each other for a few moments.

"Well," She whispers, and her voice goes faraway, "What I can say for myself is that my childhood was idyllic. Looking back, it seems as if it all was in golden haze. I grew up in a cottage farthest from the village, on the edge of the meadow, right next to the woods. We had horses and a cow and geese and chickens, everything, and I'd ride the horses and tend to the animals. My mother would sit me up at her work desk and teach me everything she knew about sewing, and every day I'd walk to her dress shop, saying hello to everyone in the village, because we all knew each other. Everyone came to my birthday parties; the baker, the fishmonger, the butcher. I'd dance around the Maypole with all the village kids in the Spring festival and I bake cookies for the village Christmas party in the winter."

She pauses, and Mal can hear her smile as she lets out a big breath.

"God, I was so happy."

And Mal lies there, thinking about how different her life would be if she had been the child sent away in the night. She's sad for a moment, before she remembers who she is and that she enjoys the life she was given. _Although, sometimes she spends more time persuading herself more than believing._

"Was?" Mal whispers a few seconds later. In the darkness, she sees Evie's face fall.

"Did I say was? How silly of me, I meant am." Evie plasters a smile to her face, but Mal sees right through it.

After a moment of silence, eventually interrupted by a crack of thunder, Mal turns back over.

"Goodnight Evie."

The sheets rustle. Evie sighs.

"Goodnight Mal."

.

 **I want to say thanks for all your continued support! Your reviews, favourites and follows are all appreciated so much! I see everything and am grateful for each and every one of you!**


	6. Upsy-Daisy

**I'm so sorry for neglecting you, I really am. I love you all really**

* * *

Evie realises that she may be a little in over her head the following morning.

Tourney tryouts are being held in the main playing field by the woods, and after hours of gentle but effective coaxing, she's persuaded both boys to sign up. Granted, it's mostly for Jay; the high-energy, rough sport is a sure way of spending his energy in a positive way rather than using it to fight older students. Carlos, bless his heart, agrees to play purely because Jay was, although Evie thinks it may be good for him to get to know other students and hopefully gain a few friends.

But, just like the rest of her week, things take a turn for the downright worst.

Apparently, Audrey has gone fucking blind because as she and Mal walk through the double doors leading out to the gardens, on their way to support the boys, she passes them and rams her pale pink shoulder into Mal's, sending her rather ungracefully into Evie's side.

Evie doesn't even get time to process what's happened until Mal is up in the princesses face, all teeth and threats and curses flying. If word gets back to Fairy Godmother that Mal has ripped Audrey's head off her dainty little shoulders and stuck it on a spike for all the world to see, they'll be rowing themselves back to the Isle, herself included, faster than she can say _bibbity bobbity boo!_

For the second time in three days, _three goddamn days,_ she pitches forward and grabs Mal's arm, pulling her back sharply. The girl falls back a few steps, but she roughly yanks her arm away and lunges at Audrey. Evie can't believe her eyes; Mal is actually fighting Audrey. She stares, horrified and helpless while the two girls grapple, Audrey yelping lamely in the struggle. No one has ever, _ever_ challenged Audrey, let alone fucking fought her. _The girl's got balls,_ she thinks, impressed, _She's got a bite to match her bark, alright._

Lonnie and Jane's horrified faces jolt Evie back into the reality of the current situation, _which is very fucking bad_ considering Mal's already tarnished track record, but just as she's about to throw herself into the centre of the fight, an angry scream pierces the air and Mal is suddenly airborne. The girl flies backwards with so much force that Evie's hair flies towards the sky as she passes. She's a blur of purple for less than a second- and then she's lost from sight, having disappeared down the stone steps in front of them. Silence settles over them, bar the heavy breath coming from a very flustered, very disheveled Audrey.

The situation is so bizarre that it takes a second for Evie's brain to catch up with the fact that Audrey has just pushed Mal down the flight of stone stairs; all in total of about fourteen rock solid, unforgiving steps, and Evie's first coherent thought is;

 _She's dead._

After that mental block, her heart rate increases and she leaps into action, sprinting down the steps two at a time. Crumpled at the bottom lies Mal, and trickling from her temple is blood so red Evie that could see it from the top step. Students are already hovering around her, their faces portraying a wide spectrum of emotion that ranges from worry to glee to boredom. It only takes a glare from Evie for two freshmen to scamper off in search of dear old Fairy G. She would worry about the consequences of what's happened if only she weren't so worried about Mal, because judging from the unnatural angle that her arm is sitting, it's definitely broken.

She groans suddenly, her eyes fluttering under grimacing eyebrows. Evie takes Mal's good hand in her own.

"Mal? Mal honey listen to me, you have to stay awake." She says, prodding her slightly. Mal closes her eyes and grimaces even further.

"I have to bake a cake?"

The crowd around her snickers, but stop after Evie sends them a glare.

"No sweetie, _stay awake._ " She says again, dragging out the _stay_ to emphasize her point, "You probably have a concussion and it's dangerous if you go to sleep."

"I'm supposed to count some sheep?" Mal mumbles dreamily. She cries out suddenly as her broken arm flops onto the grass.

Time ticks slowly by, and Evie is considering carrying Mal to the infirmary when Fairy Godmother appears beside them, unceremoniously shoving the students out of the way so she can break through the tight circle. Upon seeing Mal splayed out on the grass, blood blossoming her brow, she groans.

"Everyone stand back!" She shrieks, and the crowd takes a precautionary two steps back. Fairy Godmother, lacking her usual chirp, starts interrogating Evie, asking questions and immediately answering them herself before Evie gets a chance to speak. Two nurses from the hospital wing materialize with a stretcher, and since Mal weighs virtually nothing, she is easily transferred over from the grass.

The infirmary is enormous; it's tall ceilings stretching high towards the sky, it's church-like decor dark and slightly grim. The room itself is as old as the palace Ben calls home, and rumor goes that hundreds of souls haunt the place at night, switching medicines to hopefully poison those who consume it. Upon hearing this for the first time, Mal and Evie had looked at each other with a gleam in their eye, mumbling _wicked_ in unison.

But they're not laughing now. The bone in Mal's arm is broken, but it's not as simple as setting in a cast and letting her go. They have to _re-break_ it and set it- which proves to be just as hard as challenge as they expected. One of the nurses; a small, plump woman with apples for cheeks and a hen's nest for hair, affectionately named Ms. Callahoo, asks Evie to hover near Mal's face and hold her shoulders down, obscuring her view of the nurses. She does as she's told, but as she hears the resounding crack of bone and Mal's hips fly towards the ceiling, arching off the bed like a spirit has possessed her, she almost lets go. However, Evie is tough, and instead of backing away she leans down near Mal's face, whispering words of comfort. Although she isn't sure if Mal can hear her over her stream of profanities.

Finally, the two nurses deem Mal's arm perfectly set, and case it within a hardened cast; _purple_ , of course, Evie makes sure. She also gets them to sprinkle some glitter over it for good measure. God knows glitter always cheers _her_ up.

Mal is just finished getting stiches in her forehead when two panicked and very sweaty adolescent boys come bounding into the infirmary. Something crashes, followed by a curse, and Evie knows it's Carlos and Jay without even turning around.

"Mal! Mal, are you alright?!" Jay says, tripping over his own feet and almost sending a room divider crashing into an unoccupied bed. He skids to a stop in at the end of her bed, not giving Carlos any time to react which ends up in the smaller boy skidding straight into his back. This in turn results in Jay giving him a shove.

Mal, woozy and barely awake from the effects of the pain relief, mumbles something incomprehensible and her bandaged, purple head lolls to one side. Horrified, Jay and Carlos both glance at Evie in hopes for some sort of explanation.

"She's on _really strong_ pain relief." She says, patting the girl's blanket covered thigh. Both boys continue to stare at her, waiting.

"Oh!" Evie mentally slaps herself, "Mal like, fought Audrey and Audrey sort of...pushed her...down the main steps."

It's approximately two seconds before Jay explodes and fills the entire infirmary with his booming voice.

"What the _fuck_! What a fucking-fuck bitch!" Jay starts walking with this fierce, odd looking limp, throwing his arms around angrily and blowing so hard through his nose Evie can hear it from her perch by Mal's bed. Carlos stands there, mouth open, looking back and forth between Evie and Jay, his facial muscles moving as if trying to find something to say but failing _miserably._ Evie notices they both hold bight blue and yellow jerseys in their hands, and for a second she is overjoyed, but considering the larger-scale problem at hand, she chooses not to say anything.

Jay comes storming back over, his usually composed manner completely overshadowed by his rage.

"Someone saw right? Someone saw her do it?"

Yes, there were plenty of witnesses, but Evie knows in her heart that nobody will stand up against Audrey and tell the truth. She doesn't have the heart to tell Jay that though, so she just nods dumbly. Ms. Callahoo materialises from behind one of the dividers, a clipboard in hand, smiling so big Evie thinks she might be in pain from it.

"Mal is free to go." She chirps, ticking something off on her clipboard, "Though you may want to take a wheelchair. Those painkillers are extremely strong and she definitely won't be able to walk back."

They sucessfully get Mal into the chair without any problems. Evie grabs the handles before either boy can get to them, smiling sweetly at them both.

"I got it," She smiles, "I'll get her back safe, don't worry. Go celebrate with the rest of the team."

She nods at their jerseys, which rest on the bed opposite Mal's. The boys glance at each other.

"Are you sure you-" Jay begins, before Evie cuts him off swiftly. She grips the handles tighter, her passive-aggressive tone bordering on the _aggressive_ side.

"I got it."

Carlos nudges Jay, his eyes slightly wide while he timidly shakes his head at him. Evie feels it's her responsibility to make sure Mal is taken care of, and she won't back down easily. After a tense moment, Jay sighs, grabbing both jerseys and starting to make his way towards the exit, Carlos in tow.

"Call us if you need us."

Evie nods once, giving them a small wave. Once they're gone, she turns back to Mal, who is still stuck in that place between consciousness and the artificial dreamland brought on by the multitude of drugs in her system. Despite this, she catches Evie's eye and gives her a wobbly thumbs up, causing her to giggle and roll her eyes. They make it back to the room, miraculously, without bumping into anyone. Evie thanks her stars for this; she doesn't think she can handle the stares that Mal would receive. No doubt the story has made it's rounds around the school, and it's not like Mal needed anymore attention. Once they're back in the safety of their room, Evie wheels Mal to the side of her bed.

"Upsy-daisy." She sweeps an arm behind Mal's back, the other snaking underneath the bend in her knee, and swiftly scoops her up. She eases her onto the bed, and laughs, because as soon as Mal's head hits the pillow, a light snore escapes her lips. Deciding to help her change later, she lets her sleep. Which is a good thing, because a mere ten minutes after she settles down with her book, frantic knocking raps from the outside of her door. Evie almost breaks an ankle flying across the room to open it and prevent Mal from waking up.

She shushes the person before she even knows who it is, and is met with the terrified face of Jane, her fist still held up as if to knock again.

"Mom- uh, Fairy Godmother is looking for you."

 _Great_ , she thinks. _Perfect._

"Now?" Evie grimaces, leaning against the door.

"Yeah," Jane squeaks, "I'd hurry if I were you."

She doesn't elaborate any further, spinning on her blue kitten heel and scampering off down the hallway. Evie looks back at Mal, who's still out cold, her good arm draped above her head and a leg dangling precariously off the side of her bed, snoring lightly. _She'll be fine for five minutes._

Fairy Godmother's office is a short walk away, but Evie walks slowly, dreading having to sit in and have a chat with their headmistress. The time goes quicker than she would have liked, as she stands in front of the office, her delicate fist poised to knock but hesitating to do so. Just as she has plucked up enough courage to finally knock, the great big oak door swings open by itself, _it's common knowledge that Fairy Godmother lies about her 'no magic policy'_ , and she is waved in by the woman herself, seated behind her enormous desk. Evie is waved at to sit in the chair in front of her, and she obliges. She notices that Fairy Godmother's hair has started to frizz at the front, sticking up this way and that. That's never a good sign; whenever Fairy Godmother's hair is messy, which is a rarity, it's a dead giveaway that you are in deep, deep trouble.

Evie inwardly screams and sinks lower in her seat.

* * *

 **reviews are _always_ appreciated, and make me write faster!**


	7. You're A Princess To Me

**buckle your seatbelts kiddos**

 **tw: mention of rape.**

* * *

Mal awakes some hours later to the sound of a sewing machine whirring form across the room. It takes a few seconds for her to remember where she is, and is initially shocked to see a ceiling that isn't that of her room. She blinks hard, confused as to why she isn't in her bedroom at home- _who's bed is this?_ \- until the smell of sour apple and honeysuckle fills her nose and it all comes rushing back; _Evie. Auradon. Audrey. Steps._

 _That fucking bitch._

Mal attempts to sit up, but her muscles ache in protest and she groans loudly, landing back on the pillows with a thump. The whirring stops. A chair screeches, followed by the click-clack of high heels. Evie's face appears above her, her eyebrows creased in worry.

"Don't make any sudden movements- it'll hurt."

Mal grumbles, "Yeah, I see that."

Evie aids Mal in sitting up slowly, propping pillows behind her so she can sit up. The clock on the wall reads 8:00pm- she missed dinner. As if on cue, her stomach growls loudly. But Evie grins at her and fetches a cart from the opposite side of the room, wheeling it over to her bed. On top of it sits a silver tray covered by an enormous round lid, and she lifts it to reveal a bowl of soup, fresh bread and a little bowl of pasta.

"I thought ahead and kept some dinner for you- I figured you'd be hungry." Evie smiles.

 _She's making it so hard for me to hate her,_ Mal thinks. But she thanks her and holds still so she can set the tray down on her lap. She realises that her arm is in a cast as she goes to reach for her spoon, and she lets out a rather loud _what the fuck,_ making Evie jump. Mal looks at the cast, then to Evie, then back at her cast. Her mouth is open, but no noise comes out.

"So," Evie begins, perching on the edge of the bed, "I don't know if you remember, but Audrey sorta pushed you down the stairs and you broke the joint in your wrist."

Mal shuts her mouth. She is going to kill her. "I am going to _kill_ her!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Evie smirks, "I have that taken care of."

There's something nasty about the way she says that, but she doesn't say anything else, so Mal doesn't question it. Instead, she looks at her soup hopelessly.

"How am I supposed to fucking eat then? Fuck that bitch, I swear."

There's a beat, and Evie looks hesitant, before picking up the spoon and dipping it in the soup. She blows on it slightly, (and Mal does not bite her lip absentmindedly, she does _not_ ) before holding it up to her lips and waiting in expectation. Mal raises her eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Do you want to starve or not?" Evie pushes. Mal's face goes stoic, and red flushes in Evie's cheeks as she realises what she just said. She knows that they often went without food on the Isle.

"I'm sorry Mal, I didn't mean-"

Mal shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. Slip of the tongue." She opens her mouth in waiting, and Evie, blush still present, feeds her a spoonful. It's delicious and warm and so good that Mal immediately forgets the awkwardness. She nods, "More please."

Evie recounts the rest of the day to Mal whilst feeding her, but leaves out her visit to Fairy Godmother (she can't have Mal feeling guilty over something that wasn't her fault. Although she's not sure if Mal would feel guilty, but just in case.)

After Mal is finished, Evie puts the empty bowls back on the cart and wheels it away. Mal watches her do it, and feels a bit helpless and stupid propped up by pillows. She wants a bath and her hand back and Audrey's heart in a box, but one of those things will result in her being kicked back to the isle and as much as she hates the chirp and cheer of Auradon, she'd choose it over the Isle in a heart beat. And it's as if Evie has read her mind, because the sound of running water catches her ear and Evie appears hold towels and a bottle of something blue.

"C'mon Mal, bath time."

Colour drains from Mal's face, "If you think for a second that I am letting you fucking wash me, you could not be more wrong."

Evie puts the towels in the bathroom and returns with a smirk on her face.

"Someone's gotta do it," She grins, "If you want me to call one of the nurses, or _Fairy Godmother_.."

Mal screams with her mouth closed, throwing her head back against the pillows like a five year old having a temper tantrum. She whips her head back up, which proves to be a mistake judging by how the throbbing increases in intensity, and blows out an exasperated, "Fine. But I'm keeping my underwear on."

Evie throws her hands up, "Hey, I never said I wanted to see you like that. If you want to get that far with me you have to bring me on a date first."

Evie's grin fades when Mal doesn't laugh, and she busies herself with preparing the bath, her gaze glued to the floor. Mal almost feels bad because she would've found it funny if it weren't so _painfully true._

Mal is still weak from her ordeal, so she needs help getting to the bathroom. Her ears burn with embarrassment as Evie insists that the wheelchair is unnecessary, proceeding to scoop her off the bed and carrying her to the bathroom. She sets her on the toilet lid, helps her undress (much to Mal's discomfort, she's sure her cheeks have never burned so hot) and wraps her cast in a plastic bag. Whilst doing this, Mal notices the glitter.

"Is there... _glitter_ , on my cast?" She asks in disbelief. Evie nods, adjusting the plastic.

"Yep," she says, "Glitter always makes me feel better, so I figured it was worth a shot."

There she goes again. Mal is getting whiplash watching this girl go from sweet to mean, and as much as she hates to admit it, the fact that Evie did that to make her feel better, actually does make her feel better. It fucking worked, and she can't decide if she loves it or if it pisses her off.

Mal despises how dependent she is on Evie's help, and frowns furiously as she is helped get into the bath. She despises how much she likes the smell of Evie's bubble bath, and how much she likes the feel of Evie rinsing her hair out with water and scrubbing shampoo into her scalp. If she's not careful, she'll definitely fall asleep.

When Evie is rinsing the shampoo out, Mal breaks the silence.

"I know there's something up between you and Audrey. There's something you're not telling me."

Evie stops what she's doing for a moment, and she sighs, "She used to bully me when we were younger. I mean, she's a still a bitch now, but she was horrible to me when we were kids."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Evie agrees, "It was mostly name calling, making fun of me, making sure I had no friends. I think it was because I was always close friends with Ben, and everyone knows she's had the hots for him since forever."

Mal is surprised that Ben and Evie are friends, and Evie explains to her about the fact that she was one of the few playmates he had as a child, since she was in the castle so often with her mother.

"I guess she decided dating him was one step better than being his best friend."

Mal is quiet for a second. "Ben and Audrey are together?"

"Yeah, have been for ages."

"Okay so, tiny problem," Mal laughs nervously, "Ben might have asked me out today."

Evie freezes. Firstly, because now Audrey is definitely going to kill Mal for real. Secondly, because she's pretty sure the crack she just felt was her heart splitting in two. Ben beat her to it. She's going to have to kill _him_. Long story short, at least two people are going to die tomorrow.

"I honestly have no idea what to say to that." Evie admits honestly, "But I think that's a problem we can address tomorrow."

Mal nods, and turns back around. "Tell me more about Audrey."

Glad to get off the topic of Mal possibly dating Ben, Evie recalls how Audrey always made sure to remind her that she wasn't royalty and that she was just a mere village girl with a penchant for mediocrity.

"That's why you wear a tiara." Mal says, impressed.

"I just wanted to be a princess, my whole life." Evie sighs, and there's something so sad and hopeless about the way she says it, "I still do."

Mal's not sure why she says this, but she does it anyway, "You're a princess to me."

Evie immediately slows her combing of Mal's hair with her fingers and Mal can practically _hear_ her smiling when she says softly, "Thanks Mal."

Mal just shrugs, ignoring the heat blooming in her cheeks.

"Even now, Audrey is always trying to one up everything I do." Evie laughs, squirting some conditioner into the palm of her hand and running through the ends of Mal's purple hair, "I had to to the dance of the cygnets with her last year- that was a mess."

Evie starts laughing so hard she accidentally snorts, and Mal can't help but burst out laughing herself. It startles her, but for the first time ever she is actually enjoying chatting with another person, and she's laughing. If you had told her that six weeks ago she would've shoved you out of her way and called you stupid.

"You would not _believe_ the shit that went down two years ago because I was picked to be Aurora in our ballet classes production of _Sleeping Beauty._ Fair enough, Aurora is her mother, but I got that part fair and square."

Her laughing escalates to breathy gasps, and Mal asks what happened to try and get the other girl back on track. Evie wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and continues, "She got my part revoked."

Mal stops laughing, "What?"

"Eh," Evie mumbles, "I always thought Aurora was a bit pompous anyway. I rest easy at night knowing that I'm still way better than her daughter."

Mal doesn't like that Audrey had gotten away with that, so she turns the conversation to something Evie had mentioned earlier.

"Speaking of Audrey," Mal says, "What did you mean earlier by _'I have that taken care of'_?"

Water runs down the back of her head, Evie's hands running deftly through her hair, and it's so relaxing that she has to fight to keep her eyes open.

"I have my means and ways of getting back at people who deserve it." Evie says simply, "I'll spare you the details, but expect to see her walking around with green tinged hair for a few days."

Mal grins wickedly. Again with the whiplash.

"You're so bad."

Evie sighs, "That's the problem."

Mal hums in question as Evie takes a sponge and squeezes warm water over her back.

"Okay so, I haven't really told anyone this before, but...ever since I was little I've found being 100% good really hard. We had this thing called goodness class- so stupid right? Anyway, even though I finished first in all my classes, I near failed goodness. I don't know how because it's so easy and apparently comes naturally to every kid born here." Evie mumbles, a faraway lilt to her voice, "And I find it scarily easy to do mean things to people, so it makes me think that I don't really belong here."

"But you only do stuff to people who deserve it, you said it yourself."

"Yeah, I suppose so," She agrees, then laughs, "It's crazy, I don't know who my dad is so it's likely he was some sort of bad guy, considering my inability to be as good as everyone else."

Mal hugs her legs to her chest and rests her head on her knees, facing sideways so she can partially see Evie in the corner of her eye, "That makes two of us. I don't know who my dad is either."

Evie laughs sadly, "We're most alike than we think."

"Yeah," Mal agrees, "Is you mother, by any chance, over-bearing and evil?"

Evie stands up and shuffles around the counter for a bit, organising towels, "I wouldn't say evil, but she is definitely over-bearing. It's weird, it feels like I'm not even related to her sometimes- we're so different." She pauses, "I'm so different."

"Different is good."

After a lifetime of being punished and put down for her differences, it's the first time anyone has ever justified it. It makes Evie's head spin a little: the first person to be positive about being different is someone who was born of evil and hatred. Mal is more accepting than any of the so-called good guys on this island. It's so ironic its almost laughable.

Evie holds out her hand for Mal to take and she helps her step out of the bath. The steam from the bath freshened her up so she isn't so weak anymore and is able to walk herself back to her bed. Evie has laid out pyjamas for her. _This goddamn girl is going to be the death of me,_ she thinks.

She changes while Evie's back is turned. While awkwardly slipping her shirt over her head, she asks, "Evie? Do you ever wonder who your father is?"

"Yeah," She mumbles, "My mother tells me the same story every time I ask; she hid her pregnancy right up until I was born because she was afraid that my father would leave her, and he did. I know she's lying to me, because she was never married, and people who I've asked said they never saw her with a man. My birth was the gossip of the town considering nobody even knew she was pregnant, so of course I know all the rumors. One is that I'm the result of a one night stand. The other is that I'm the product of rape. Either way I'm a mistake."

There's a moment of silence and Evie quickly swipes away a single tear. Something inside of Mal's chest twists. It's unfamiliar, but not unlike the times where her mother would remind her that a heart like hers could never love, and therefore she didn't love Mal. The hopelessness in Evie's voice brings back dreadful memories of feelings she'd rather forget.

She doesn't know where all of this softness has come from, but she says in the gentlest voice she has ever spoke, "You're not a mistake. Not to me."

Evie turns around and her smile is so genuine and heartwarming that it plucks at the last remaining string of stubbornness from Mal's heart and she knows, right here and now, that she has undeniably fallen for this girl with the blue hair.

"You're not as bad as they say you are Mal." She smiles wider, and it's real and genuine and everything Mal never knew she wanted but at the same time wanted so bad, "Not one bit."

Mal is so struck with this alien feeling that all she wants is to run to her and wrap her stupid glittery, purple arm around her neck and kiss her and for a second she's afraid she might actually do it when a knock on the door distracts them both. When Evie opens it, they find a very sleepy Jane standing outside. She smiles at Evie but Mal catches her eye and she lets out a quiet shriek, adverting her eyes.

"Fairy Godmother told me to give you this." She hands a fold blue piece of paper to Evie, before grimacing, "I'm sorry that my mom had to give that to you. Two weeks of deten-"

"Okay Jane, that's enough! Thanks bye!" Evie cuts her off in alarm, slamming the door before Jane can get another word in.

Despite Mal's obvious confusion, she can't resist peering through the peephole to see Jane's enlarged head masked with an equally confused expression, before turning and walking away, her body warping in the fisheye lens. When she's gone, Mal turns to Evie and demands, "What the hell was that about? Did she say detention?"

Evie, now sitting on her bed, is fingering the edges of the paper and frowning furiously at her shoes.

"I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't want you to feel guilty.." She trails off, holding the piece of paper out for Mal to take. She unfolds it, scanning down Fairy Godmother's immaculate cursive;

 _As a result of your reckless and disgraceful behaviour, several members of the faculty and I have agreed that two weeks detention and suspension from Prince Ben's coronation is an appropriate punishment. Your detention will start on Monday afternoon in Mr. Fitzherbert's room._

"Um, Evie?" Mal says, "Why are _you_ getting punished?"

Evie looks up weakly, "Because I pushed you down the stairs."

"No, _Audrey_ pushed me down the stairs."

Evie continues to stare at her, void of any emotion, and Mal just _knows._

"She put the blame on you?" Mal roars, crumpling the paper in her good fist, "Are you fucking serious? Everyone saw- are you telling me nobody went against her?"

Evie nods, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Fire and _brimstone_ , this is so fucked up! I thought Auradon was supposed to be right and fair and just- it turns out it's exactly like the fucking Isle." Mal reads the note again, her teeth grinding together in anger.

"You should've heard how disappointed Fairy Godmother was," Evie mumbles. She adopts an accent close to their headmistress when she says, "Genevieve Grimm, in all my years, I have never.."

Mal freezes. Her blood runs cold, turning around to look at Evie. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard, or are these painkillers still messing with her head?

"What did you just say?" She asks slowly. Evie looks at her in confusion, repeating the latter part of the sentence in a slower voice.

"No, no- not that part." Mal shakes her head. If this is really what she thinks, _she is so close_ , "What did you say your name is?"

"Genevieve Grimm, why?"

All this time, _all this time_ , she's been sitting right under their noses. The whole time that they have been searching for the lost princess, she's been right by their side. Mal wants to scream, and cry, and laugh, and hug her- and then she remembers, _Oh shit, I like the Evil Queen's long lost daughter. The Evil Queen's long lost daughter just washed my hair._

Suddenly, everything makes sense. The hair. The evil tendencies. Her mother's lies. _Her mother. Who is she?_

"Mal?"

Mal snaps out of her trance. Words fail her for a few seconds before it all comes rushing out at once.

"Evie...you're the lost princess."

* * *

 **heyyyyy be sure to fuel my ego with a few lovely words, or roast me, whatever.**

 **(by the end of this i really didn't care about it being good i just wanted to put it up so apologies for shit writing)**

 **x**


	8. You're The Lost Princess

**thank you so much for your patience u beauties x gold star to whoever can pick out the casual prince of eygpt reference i've thrown in!**

* * *

Confusion hits first.

 _Lost princess? Mal definitely hit her head harder then we thought because she's talking shit,_ Evie thinks.

Mal looks like she's just seen a ghost; her mouth is open and her eyebrows lift surprisingly high, frozen in place far above the tips of her ears. In her worry, Evie rises to stand and presses the back of her hand to Mal's forehead. Before Mal smacks it away she notes her temperature is normal, which is odd, because her behavior is not.

"Mal, what are you talking about?" She asks bluntly.

"You're the lost princess. Evie," She laughs in disbelief, "Oh my god, after all this time, you've been a princess and you never knew it."

She takes in Evie's confused expression, her face twisted and eyebrows furrowed together, and all of a sudden Mal needs to sit down because _Evie has spent her whole life wanting to be a princess and wanting to be worth something more, and her sadness had been wasted because she's been royal the whole time. All the pain and misplacement she suffered through was such a waste._ It comes out of nowhere, and she's not sure why, but she's suddenly angry at Grimhilde for giving her away. Sure, the isle is a horrible, terrible place, but she can't help but think that Evie would have been better off in a place where she was treated in a way she deserved; like a princess.

There's too much emotion swirling around inside her and it's too much to take in. She grasps the edge of the desk with one hand because she's afraid she'll faint. Three steps away Evie sits, perched on the edge of her bed, and she's also gripping the sides as if to steady herself. Attempting to force a calmness over herself, Mal lets go of the desk and walks over to Evie, sitting down next to her. They stare at each other for what feels like years before Evie speaks so softly Mal thinks she imagines it for a second.

"Mal, what do you mean?"

Mal doesn't hesitate to take both Evie's hands in her own.

"E, before we came here Grimhilde- you know, the Evil Queen?"

Evie nods, eyebrows furrowed, "I know who she is."

"Yeah, so before we came to Auradon she came over to my house- she and my mom are tight, don't ask, and she asked us to carry out a job for her." She pauses, searching Evie's expectant eyes before continuing, "She asked us to find her daughter for her."

"She had a daughter?" Evie asks, clearly shocked that someone who values beauty above anything else would willingly sacrifice their body to bear a child. Mal nods.

"Grimhilde had a daughter seventeen years ago and sent her to Auradon on a ship so she wouldn't have to grow up on the Isle. That's you Evie- you're Grimhilde's daughter. You are the lost princess."

The enormity of the situation doesn't hit Evie for a few seconds. A lost princess. _A princess_. Evie's head starts spinning and a dizzying heat spreads throughout her. At first she doesn't believe it, but it sort of makes sense when she really thinks about it. This is why she's felt so out of place her entire life. Relief washes through her like a wave.

"Mal, this is crazy," She says in bewilderment, before a massive grin breaks across her features. She throws her arms around Mal and pulls her so close she swears she can feel Mal's heartbeat against her chest, "This is all I've ever wanted my whole life and its actually true!"

Pulling back she places her hands on Mal's arms and gives her a little shake, "I'm actually a princess! A real, actual princess!"

Evie jumps up from the bed and squeals in excitement, doing a small twirl. A vicious laugh leaves her mouth and she turns towards Mal, menace gleaming in her eye.

"Fuck Audrey!" Evie screeches, and if she's honest, Mal is a little terrified of her right now, "Fuck her! If only she knew!"

"Um, Evie..." Mal tries to interject, but Evie is so caught up in herself that she doesn't notice.

"My mother is _a_ _queen_!" She cries, dragging out the last word. Her face falls suddenly, and she gasps, her hands flying to her mouth, "My mother is a queen."

Evie shoots a horrified look at Mal, who's grimacing back at her, "My mother is the Evil Queen. _The_ Evil Queen. I'm her _kid_. My mother tried to kill Snow White- I sit beside Snow White's son in AP Physics! My Mother-"

Her face pales and her lips shut instantly as she topples into a chair by the desk. She looks at Mal again.

"My mother...who is she? I don't know who she is." Evie's lips sink into a thin, straight line, "She lied to me. She has been my entire life."

"E, you don't understand..." Mal begins, but Evie stands up suddenly and grabs her good wrist, pulling her off the bed and mumbling a surprisingly calm _come on._

"Where are we going?" Mal asks, digging her heels in slightly. Evie looks back at her, and Mal sees something stormy flash in her usually calm brown eyes, "To see the woman who has been posing as my mother for seventeen years."

All the colour drains from Mal's face and she's pretty sure that if she were to look in a mirror she'd see a ghost, "Fuck Evie, I'm in pyjamas."

The other girl turns and starts for the door, not turning back when she says, "No ones gonna see you."

Mal realises that there's probably no point in talking her out of going because judging by her gravelly voice and new found knowledge that she comes from a line of royal villainy, she won't sway easily. Groaning inwardly and pulling her arm back from Evie's grasp, she says, "Okay, hold on. Just let me get some shoes on and a jacket and we'll go, alright?"

Evie nods, remembering that she too is shoeless and fiercely under protected from the harsh November night, and retreats to her closet for what she needs. She's ready before Mal and waits for her outside their door, but Mal lingers by her beside table for a moment, pondering over whether or not to give her the mirror. She decides against it, at least for now, coming to the decision that giving a magic mirror to someone as unstable as Evie is in the present moment would end them up in an even bigger heap of shit than they're already in. Mal gives one last sweeping glance of their room before swinging their door open and following Evie into the night.

Neither talk the entire journey there. Not that Mal wants to; partly because she's afraid of talking as Evie, usually a conversationalist, stares straight ahead and says nothing, and she doesn't want to provoke her in any way. Secondly, Mal has never been on a bike before and even though she has a death grip in Evie's shoulders and the pegs on either side of the back wheel give her something to stand on, she feels like concentrating on anything other then staying upright and holding on will result in her fall and ultimate demise. So she keeps her mouth shut and waits as Evie takes her far from the castle.

When they stop outside a small cottage on the edge of town, Mal starts to fear that theres more to Evie than what meets to eye; like she's a little less normal and a little more serial killer than previously imagined. Evie sees Mal's blatant look of uncertainty and softens.

"Calm down there M," She says, propping her bike up against the fence of her garden and gesturing to follow her around the side of the house, "I'm not gonna kill you yet."

It takes a second for Mal to realise she's joking, and she lets out a rather forced laugh, following her around the back door. It leads to a kitchen, where a single candle is lit on the table and permitting very limited light. Evie's arm flies out in the near darkness and finds the wall, and with a click the room is lit up.

"Mom?!" Evie shouts, stepping forward. When she gets no answer she calls again, walking towards the hall door. Just as she reaches for the handle the door swings open and a woman, wrapped tight in a dressing gown and her mousey brown hair spilling over her shoulders in a mess of tangles, stands there with a look of concern written across her features.

"Evie?" She says, clearly confused as to why her daughter has shown up near midnight with no explanation. She looks beyond Evie at Mal, who is lingering back near the door, unsure of where to stand or what to do. Emily looks back at her daughter, repeating herself with more hesitation than before.

Evie, clearly, has no patience for beating around the bush.

"I know everything." Her words are venomous, draining the room of any friendliness that was previously held like a snake biting into it's victim. Emily doesn't even try to hide her horror; its as if she knows any attempts of persuasion will be fruitless. She knows her play is up and it's written clear as day in the shame on her face.

"Evie, please. Let me explain." She whispers, reaching out to touch her, but Evie recoils, backtracking to where Mal stands and bumping into her slightly. They're on what seems their hundredth surprise of the night, so Mal doesn't bat an eye when she reaches out and takes Evie's hand in her own. Evie squeezes back gratefully, and Mal hides her smile.

"Yes mother, please enlighten me." Evie scoffs, before letting out a mean laugh, "I don't even know why I'm calling you that."

Emily looks around the kitchen frantically, as if she's searching for a way out of this mess. She gestures to the chairs, finally, before calmly saying, "Please, sit down."

Evie doesn't budge, but Mal gives her a gentle push from behind and with a few whispered words of encouragement, they sit side by side on the far side of the table. Emily relaxes, and tells them to stay there before disappearing into the hall. In her absence Mal rubs the back of Evie's hand reassuringly, and despite Evie's stormy expression, she can tell it's helping calm her down. But she can only calm down so much, Mal understands that. Finding out that you're the royal daughter of one of the most hated villians in history can take its toll on someone, even someone as confident as Evie, so it's understandable that she feels angry and upset. Rather than trying to make Evie talk, Mal lets her ride it out in silence.

When Emily returns she's carrying a piece of paper and a _fucking tiara_ that is so big and heavy with jewels that Mal's breath catches in her throat in shock. Evie seizes up beside her, also struck by it's sheer enormity. Both girls are mesmerized by it and their gaze follows her hands as she sets it down on the table in front of them.

"Evie, before I begin, who is-" She begins, but Evie cuts her off with a snarl.

"It doesn't matter who she is. My main concern is you telling me who the fuck _I_ am." Mal is taken back by how harshly Evie says that. Both she and Emily look at her in shock, while Evie stares back, unrelenting.

"Okay, well," She begins. Mal notices her hands are starting to shake, "There's not much to it, really. One day you just showed up and I was the one who found you. I was on dock duty in the shipyard, and I found you in a basket below deck. You were hidden away with the barrels and the ropes."

She looks up, meets Evie's eyes, "You were a day old, Evie. You were so small I could hold you with one hand."

In a much softer voice, Evie says, "Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

Emily sighs, "It was too dangerous. Do you know what would've happened if anyone had found out about you? If news about you had gotten back to Kind Adam he would have ordered your death. All he would have seen in you was a villain, nothing else."

"But," Evie starts, but Emily cuts her off.

"You could never know about your identity in case you accidentally let it slip. It was too dangerous- for the both of us. King Adam wouldn't have given killing you a second thought. I'd be arrested for treason of the worst degree and most likely be killed as well."

When Evie doesn't say anything, Emily frowns. "I wanted to tell you Evie; there was nothing more that I wanted than to tell you. I just _couldn't_."

No one talks for a few moments, and Mal just stares at Evie's crestfallen face; the one that had been so excited about a half hour prior. A tear rolls down her cheek and it falls onto their clasped hands resting on Evie's thigh.

"So...nobody can know about me." She mumbles, and Mal cringes at it's rhetorical tone. Emily frowns, her expression mirroring Mal's, "I'm afraid not love."

Evie nods, two more tears squeezing out. Emily pushes the piece of paper across the table.

"Grimhilde-" Emily stops, clearing her throat, " _Your mother_ sent this with you."

Its old and yellowed and creased, and they both stare at it like it has two heads. Evie gingerly slides it off the table but just as she goes to open it she pauses, her fingers freezing when she catches sight of the faded ink. She looks at Emily, then to Mal, then back at the letter, before folding it and slipping it into her pocket. Catching Mal's eyes she mumbles a simple, "Later." Emily nods in understanding.

Evie stands up suddenly and walks around the table to where Emily sits. She wastes no time in reaching for her and pulling her into a hug. Her voice is muffled by Emily's hair, but Mal can hear her say, "I'm sorry for attacking you mom. I love you, I understand now."

'I love you too," Emily sighs, her voice laden with relief, "I love you so much."

There's a beat, and Mal feels kind of misplaced while she watches the emotional exchange before her, mostly because she's never seen anything like it before and _god knows_ her mother never said I love you to her, _or even hugged her for that matter_ , but also because she knows that when they stop hugging she'll have to introduce herself to Evie's mom and that terrifies her a lot more than she expected? She's not sure why she feels so freaked out about having to introduce herself- she thinks it might be something to do with her being from the Isle, but there's something else that she can't put her finger on. Until- oh yes! How silly of her, it's because she likes Evie and she's pretty sure that making a good impression on her parent, _despite having a non-existant romantic relationship_ , is pretty fucking important.

But Mal needn't worry; because when Evie pulls back from Emily she drops the bombshell that sends the whole happy family charade up in smoke.

"I need to go to the Isle of the Lost."

Emily stares at her like she just sprouted wings and a a pair of horns, before deadpanning, "You can't be serious."

"Mom, she's my..uh, mom," Evie stumbles on her words, forehead creasing together, "You'll always be my mom, you know that, but this woman- she's my birth mother. I have to meet her, even just once."

But Emily isn't having any of it.

"Evie, don't be silly. It's too dangerous, and no one is allowed to just visit the Isle. " Emily stresses, "And the King would be wondering why you even want to go in the first place..."

"So sneak me over!" Evie exclaims, "I was smuggled here without anybody finding out, who's to say I can't do it again? And I have Mal! Mal could show me, right?"

Evie turns to look at her, her eyes hopeful. Mal can't bring herself to say no outright, but she can't say yes either, so she stumbles on her words for a few seconds before she's saved by Emily.

"Evie, that's enough. I'm not letting you go, and that's final. What if the Queen kept you there against your whim? I couldn't lose you!"

Mal can feel the tension getting thicker and thicker every second, and she knows Evie is a tea kettle thats on it's way to screaming.

"But I want to meet her mom! I'm related to her- she gave birth to me!"

"She's evil, Evie. What do you expect from her? A kiss and a hug and for her to tell you that she loves you?" Emily looks frantic, her eyes bulging, "You won't get that from her. You'll only get that here Evie, with me. I'm the one who raised you. I'm the one who fed you and burped you and held you up as you learned to walk, who listened to your first word, who taught you how to read! I watched you go to school for the first time, and when you won your first dance recital, and when you lost a tooth! You're _my_ daughter Evie, not hers- mine. I love you, and you're mine. She will not take you away from me."

Evie's face falls, and she puts a hand on Emily's shoulder, "She'll never take me away from you. She'll never mean more to me than you, I promise. But, evil or not, I can't ignore the bond I have with her. I need this, mom."

Emily practically bursts, "No Evie! She is a villain! She was put on that island for a reason! I forbid you from ever going there!"

"But mom-"

"Evie please." Her eyes are shut tight, and she's pinching the bridge of her nose, "You belong here. I'm not about to challenge that by sending you back there, because love, when the gods send you a blessing you don't ask why it was sent."

She cups Evie's face in both her hands and kisses her on the forehead, "Please Evie, don't try and contact her. Not now, anyway, alright?"

Evie nods, but Mal catches her fingers crossed behind her back as she does so.

"I gotta get Mal and I back to school." Evie mumbles, and Emily looks at Mal, as if suddenly remembering that there is a third person in the room. Evie gives her a quick hug and swipes the tiara off the table, reaching for Mal's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mal...you are?' She asks hesitantly, before warning Evie to _hide that tiara- nobody can know!_ Mal looks over her shoulder at Emily, and sends her a smile, "A new friend."

It's starting to drizzle when they get on the bike. Evie rips off her jacket and uses it to cover the tiara sitting in the basket, and Mal is about to offer her her own but Evie kicks off the ground and suddenly they're speeding down the street in the dark. Mal has a very limited view of Evie's face between the scarceness of light and the angle she's standing, but even in these conditions, she can she that Evie is planning something.

And she's a little afraid to find out what.

* * *

 **a very big thank you to those who have reviewed, especially those of you who review every chapter! i see you all and i'm so grateful for you- big love!**

 **(i was so tempted to title this chapter 'fuck audrey')**


End file.
